The present leg and foot massage devices are known to have two groups of air inflatable bags that can massage both feet at the same time, after installing, each group of air inflatable bags connects mutually in middle, presents U-shaped configuration and bilateral symmetry, the single side of air inflatable bag is a fold or stack-up structure, and can swell in the horizontal direction after inflating. Air inflatable bags generate motions to achieve inflation and deflation through a variety of different massage procedures produced by the programming control circuit.
With above-mentioned structure, the air inflatable bags' motion is unitary and incapable of massaging body portions very comprehensively, so the device can only obtain a massage effect on human leg and feet muscles, lacks to massage the joint spot effectively and comprehensively.